Cinta Bersemi dimalam Valentine
by DarkKnightSong
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah cinta antara dua manusia yang salah paham. Akan tetapi Naruto percaya akan keajaiban di Malam penuh kasih itu ada. SASUNARU, YAOI, VALENTINE DAYS, #HappyFluffy #HappyPuP


Cinta bersemi dimalam Valentine _

Pairing : SasuNaru

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Sho-ai, BOY X BOY, AU, Typo's,

cerita pasaran dll..

a/n : DIKHUSUSKAN UNTUK VALENTINE DAY

*horeeeee/plak ekhem, sebenernya aku udah

post ff buat acara ini, cuma aku merasa

kurang Fluffy aja, jadi kebetulan pas lagi

ngobrol2 sama temen, akhirnya aku dapet ide

juga.. yah walau pasaran, tapi ini 100% asli

ideku.. jadi maap nih sebelumnya kalau yang

ini pun kurang greget.. ini cuma drabble/?t

aja kok.. # HappyFluffy # HappyPuP

.

.

.

/ Tidak Suka? /

/ Jangan dibaca! /

.

.

.

~ DrakKnightSong ~

.

.

.

_ Happy Reading _

.

.

Jreng Jreng Jreng

Suara alunan gitar yang lembut dipadu suara

khas pemuda raven yang tengah terduduk

dipinggir jalan, beralaskan selembar koran,

mampu menarik perhatian para pejalan kaki

yang melewatinya. Pejalan kaki yang

mayoritas perempuan itu, sibuk menatap

penuh ketertarikan pada sosok rupawan

tersebut. Tidak jarang dari mereka pun yang

mencoba me-request lagu agar dinyanyikan

oleh sang pemuda.

"Wah~ pemuda itu datang lagi ya? Suaranya

bagus. Aku suka"

"Hu um. Kira-kira siapa ya namanya?"

"S-sasuke aku butuh hiburan lagi darimu"

seruan sesosok pemuda blonde bermantel

cokelat itu, membuat sebagian penikmat

musik sang raven menatapnya penuh tanya.

Siapa pemuda ini? Sok kenal sekali. Pikir

orang-orang disana, tidak suka.

"Kau belum juga bisa menyatakan

perasaanmu pada orang itu?" tanya Sasuke

menghentikan sejenak petikan jarinya pada

gitar kesayangannya.

Naruto mengangguk malu-malu seraya

menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hu um.

Tolong nyanyikan untukku lagu keberanian

ciptaanmu itu" pintanya yang langsung

dituruti oleh sang raven. Bibir cherrynya

mengulas senyum tipis, mendengar suara

merdu yang berasal dari sosok pemuda

tampan didepannya. Naruto tidak perduli

orang-orang akan menganggapnya

menjijikkan karena tidak bisa menahan

wajahnya agar tidak bersemu saat telinganya

menangkap nada-nada alunan petikan gitar

dari jari-jari kurus dan panjang itu. Yang saat

ini Naruto perdulikan adalah, menatap penuh

suka cita pemuda didepannya. Lalu merekam

segala hal yang dilakukan pemuda

didepannya agar tersimpan rapih didalam

memori otaknya. Naruto sangat menyukai

suara bariton khas itu saat bernyanyi. Entah

kenapa suara khasnya itu mampu

menenangkan hatinya dari segala gundah

didalam pikirannya.

"Hei, kenapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?"

tanya Sasuke yang ternyata sudah selesai

menyanyikan lagu ciptaannya. Bibir tipisnya

mengulas senyuman saat melihat wajah itu

bersemu karenanya.

"A-ah e-etto.. Urmm-"

"Hei, besok sudah hari valentine. Kenapa

belum juga berani menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"A-ah.. Itu aku merasa kurang percaya diri.

Sebab aku merasa terlalu tidak cocok

dengannya" jawab Naruto lirih, menundukkan

kepalanya. Bibir tipisnya melengkung

kebawah.

"Huh, apaan itu? Kau kan pria. Masa untuk

menyatakan perasaan saja tidak berani?"

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan seraya

menaruh gitarnya disamping dirinya.

"Aku juga kan manusia, teme! P-perasaan

tidak berani itu kan hal wajar" ujar Naruto

memanyunkan bibirnya, sebal.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetap saja

sebagai pria seharusnya kau itu bersikap

gentle" katanya, tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Seperti kau gentle saja" ucap Naruto balik,

menyeringai puas. Merasa pemuda raven itu

akan termakan omongannya sendiri.

"Aku tidak seperti kau, Dobe. Aku akan

menyatakan perasaanku padanya besok"

Degh!

"E-eh?" Apa tadi? S-sasuke akan menyatakan

perasaannya? T-tapi pada siapa?

Sasuke mengangguk yakin, manik onyxnya

sejenak menatap kosong gitar disampingnya.

Lalu menatap shappire didepannya, "Walau

aku tidak yakin dengan tindakanku. Tapi

kurasa untuk mencobanya tidak masalah"

Nyut~

Tanpa sadar Naruto meremat erat tas

selempangnya, bibirnya mengulas senyum

penuh paksaan. Ukh-astaga. Apa usahanya

yang selama ini ia lakukan untuk melakukan

pendekatan dengan sang raven sia-sia? Sial,

seharusnya sejak awal ia sadar diri. Sasuke

terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran pria gay

sepertinya.

"A-ah.. E-ermm-aduh! K-kenapa dari

ucapanmu itu terdengar tidak yakin seperti

itu? Ck, jangan katakan kau itu juga sama

sepertiku! Sama-sama pesimis dalam

pernyataan cinta. Ckckck, dasar teme" ledek

Naruto, menyebalkan. Oke Naruto tenang.

Tahan emosimu. Melihat Sasuke gembira

dengan pilihannya itu akan lebih baik

untukmu. Ya, ia tidak apa-apa. Oke, Naruto

baik-baik saja. Naruto kuat. Mungkin Sasuke

memang bukan takdirmu. Ya. T-tidak apa-

apa.

"Ck, enak saja. Aku be-hei Naruto? Kenapa

kau menangis?" Sasuke menatap heran

pemuda didepannya yang tiba-tiba

menguraikan air mata dari sepasang shappire

indah itu.

"H-huh? Siapa yang menangis?" tanya Naruto,

meraba pipinya. Dan Naruto sedikit terhenyak

kaget disaat sadar ternyata ia menangis.

Aduh, dasar Naruto bodoh! Ngapain musti

nangis sih, ah? Nanti kalau Sasuke berpikiran

yang macam-macam bagaimana? Ckck, apa

yang harus ia katakan.

"Naruto?"

"A-ah aku baru ingat aku belum

mempersiapkan hadiah yang akan aku kasih

ke orang y-yang aku cintai. Ne, Teme aku

duluan ya. Jaa" dan setelahnya tanpa perduli

sosok raven yang memanggil-manggil

namanya. Naruto terus berlari menjauhi area

taman konoha.

Sial. Sial. Siallll!

Kenapa juga ia harus menangis kaya tadi?

Bagaimana kalau setelah ini Sasuke tidak

mau bertemu dengannya karena sudah

bersikap aneh kaya tadi? Ha'ahhh, bagaimana

ini? Apa ia tidak usah mengatakan saja ya?

Mengatakan juga hanya akan membuatnya

mempermalukan diri sendiri dan dianggap jijik

oleh Sasuke. Tapi Naruto mencintainya.

Mencintai Sasuke sejak pertama bertemu

dengannya sebulan yang lalu.

"Sasuke" gumamnya, berjongkok dipinggir

jalan raya dekat sebuah toko. Digigitnya keras

bibir bawahnya menahan isak tangis yang

hampir lolos dari mulutnya. "Aishiteru"

bisiknya, mengusap air matanya kasar. Manik

shappirenya menatap kesamping kanannya,

dimana sebuah toko yang menyajikan

berbagai macam pernak pernik valentine

berada.

Dengan perlahan Naruto bangun dari acara

berjongkoknya, dan mulai memasuki toko

tersebut. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin membeli

sesuatu disana.

Ditelusurinya perlahan rak-rak yang berisi

berbagai macam jenis cokelat itu. Sampai

akhirnya Shappire indahnya terpaku menatap

salah satu cokelat berbentuk hati rasa kopi/?.

Naruto baru ingat pemuda raven itu sangat

menyukai kopi. Apa ia beli saja ya? Tapi jika

ia beli untuk apa? Ia tidak menyukai cokelat

itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" sapa salah

satu pelayan disana ramah. Menyadarkan

Naruto dari lamunannya sejenak.

"A-ah.. Etto-" Naruto bingung harus

mengatakan apa. Tangan kanannya pun tanpa

sadar menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Bingung.

"Ah rasa cokelat itu keluaran terbaru dari

kami. Dan kami sengaja membuatnya masih

polos tanpa hiasan, agar para pembeli bisa

menghiasnya sendiri. Entah itu merangkai

kata-kata atau menulis kekasihnya" jelas

sang pelayan tersenyum ramah, "Apa anda

berminat? Kami juga menyediakan pelayanan

menghiaskan cokelat dengan gratis"

"Ermm-baiklah aku pesan satu. Yang ini saja"

kata Naruto menunjuk salah satu cokelat

disana.

"Ingin dihiaskan dengan kata-kata atau nama

kekasih anda?"

"Etto-n-nama saja"

"Baik. Siapa namanya tuan?"

"S-sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha"

"Baik. Harap tunggu sebentar ya"

"U-um" angguk Naruto, mengggaruk pipinya

sungkan.

Setelah sang pelayan beranjak pergi

meninggalkannya sendirian. Naruto menghela

nafas pelan. Apa tidak apa-apa jika ia berikan

cokelat ini? Memang sih tradisi memberi

cokelat dijepang ini sudah dari jaman dulu.

Dan tidak hanya untuk menyatakan perasaan

saja. Sebagai bentuk persahabatan juga bisa.

Tapi.. Naruto tidak ingin Sasuke hanya

menganggapnya sebagai sahabat saja.

Melainkan sebagai kekasihnya. Naruto sangat

mencintai pemuda raven itu.

"Maaf tuan, ini pesanan anda" seruan sang

pelayan tadi, menyadarkan Naruto(lagi) dari

lamunannya. Tangan kecil sang pelayan

menyodorkan sebungkus cokelat pesanan

Naruto, serta secarik kertas kepadanya.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah halisnya bingung.

"Ah kertas ini ya. Saya hanya berpikir barang

kali anda ingin menyatakan perasaan anda

lewat secarik kertas ini?"

Naruto yang mengerti jika sang pelayan sedari

tadi 'sepertinya' memerhatikan dirinya.

Tersenyum malu, dan menerima suka cita

bungkusan serta kertas tersebut. "Ne,

arigatou" ucap Naruto, membungkuk sebentar.

Lalu berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar

pesanannya.

Setelah selesai membayar, Naruto pun keluar

dari toko tersebut dan mulai menyusuri jalan

pulang. Ya sepertinya ia harus pulang dan

istirahat dirumah. Naruto merasa butuh

tenaga ekstra untuk mempersiapkan hatinya

dalam menghadapi hari esok yang sedikit

menyakitkan.

.

.

.

_ Keesokkan harinya. Hari Valentine _

"Hei Naruto bagaimana? Apa kau akan

menyatakan perasaanmu padanya hari ini?"

tanya Kiba antusias. Ditangan kanannya

sudah membawa sebungkus cokelat yang

telah dibelinya kemarin. "Aku hari ini akan

menyatakan perasaanku pada senpai Nara.

Yah, walau aku tau senpai Nara itu Straight,

aku rasa untuk mencobanya tidak masalah"

Perkataan itu..

Naruto berhenti sejenak dari acara jalannya,

dan menatap kosong sahabat puppynya.

"Aku.. Aku.. Hahh, aku merasa belum siap

untuk mendengar penolakan halus darinya"

lirihnya, menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Hei ayolah sobat! Jangan seperti ini. Apa

salahnya mengungkap perasaanmu padanya?

Jujur saja aku pun sebenarnya tidak siap

untuk mendengar penolakan darinya, bahkan

siap tidak siap aku sudah mempersiapkan

diriku jika kemungkinan senpai Nara akan

menjauhiku. Yang terpenting bagiku saat ini

adalah.. Mengungkap perasaanku" jelas Kiba,

tersenyum miris. Membayangkan senpai yang

dicintainya sejak pandangan pertama di

kampusnya akan menjauhinya dan

memandang jijik dirinya yang gay ini.

"Kiba" lirih Naruto, menatap sendu sang

sahabat. Bagaimana pun juga Naruto cukup

tahu seberapa besarnya perasaan cinta Kiba

pada senpai Nara-nya itu. Bahkan

menurutnya perjuangan kiba dalam

pendekatan dengan sang Nara patut diacungi

jempol. Sebab sahabatnya ini sudah

mencintai senpai Nara-nya itu selama tiga

tahun. Dan baru kali ini sahabatnya berani

mengungkapkan perasaannya. Apa Naruto

tega membiarkan hanya sahabatnya saja

yang dirundung patah hati? Err-bukan

maksud Naruto untuk menyumpahi Kiba

ditolak sang Nara. Hanya saja seperti yang

dikatakan Kiba barusan. Nara Shikamaru

straight. Dan pasti kalian sendiri sudah bisa

menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Syukur-syukur sih Naruto berdo'a semoga

saja senpai Nara-nya itu berpikiran terbuka,

dalam artian senpainya itu tidak akan

menjauhi sahabatnya hanya karena orientasi

seksnya yang menyimpang. Walau dijepang

gay itu bukan hal tabu lagi. Tetap saja

sebagai pria normal seperti Nara Shikamaru

dan ekhem-Sasuke, akan merasa syok karena

dicintai oleh sesama jenisnya.

"U-umm. Baiklah! Yosh! Aku juga akan

berjuang kali ini!" seru Naruto mengepalkan

tinjunya ke udara. Yosh! Naruto juga akan

mempersiapkan hatinya mulai sekarang untuk

menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda raven

itu.

"Hahaha begitu dong. Ayo kita sama-sama

berjuang, Naruto!"

"Hm! Ganbatte ne, ttebayou!" dengan diiringi

pekikkan senang, kedua pemuda berbeda

warna rambut itu pun melanjutkan acara

berjalannya yang sempat tertunda tadi. Tanpa

tahu sesosok pemuda mendengarkan semua

pembicaraan mereka dengan perasaan

berkecamuk.

.

.

.

Jreng Jreng Jreng

"Kyaa Sasuke-kun! Suaramu bagus seperti

biasanya"

"Iya! Kenapa tidak mencoba mendatangi salah

satu agensi rekaman. Aku yakin sekali mereka

akan menerimamu"

"Um! Suaramu bagus. Sangat khas sekali.

Lalu, kamu pun jago main gitar serta biola.

Fansmu pun cukup banyak"

Berbagai macam ucapan serta dorongan

positif untuknya, hanya ditanggapi anggukkan

pelan serta senyuman tipis darinya. Sampai

akhirnya sesosok pemuda blonde

menghampirinya dengan senyuman lima jari.

Seperti biasa.

"Ne Sasuke aku-"

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari? Bukankah kau

akan menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"E-eh?" Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan

matanya bingung. Mendapati perlakuan dingin

dari Sasuke. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa

Sasuke jadi bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini?

"Kau ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padanya

kan? Bagaimana mungkin kau akan

menyatakan perasaanmu padanya, jika tiap

hari kau datang kesini" lanjut Sasuke,

menatap dingin manik Shappire didepannya.

Setelahnya ia pun bangun dari acara

duduknya dan bersiap untuk beranjak pergi.

Heuh, entah kenapa Sasuke sangat tidak

bermood untuk berbaik hati pada pemuda

blonde didepannya.

Tap Tap Tap

Tanpa perduli orang-orang yang menatapnya

bingung, serta pemuda blonde yang

termenung diam ditempatnya. Sasuke beranjak

meninggalkan tempat itu. Sepertinya untuk

hari ini ia sudah cukup baginya menghibur

orang-orang. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah

dan beristirahat.

Srett

"S-sasuke!" seru Naruto setelah berhasil

mengambil alih dirinya yang tadi sempat

melamun. Manik shappirenya langsung terasa

pening begitu sadar begitu banyak orang hari

ini yang hilir mudik dijalan. Oh astaga!

Kenapa juga orang-orang memadati taman

konoha? Sial! Sasukenya sudah menghilang.

Ditelan banyaknya orang-orang yang berjalan

memadati taman.

Dengan terseok-seok Naruto mencoba mencari

sosok pemuda raven berambut pantat ayam

dari banyaknya kepala/? yang menjulang

ditaman tersebut. Sial! Jika begini sih ia akan

keburu ditinggal pergi oleh si teme!

"Ya silahkan dicoba menu cake terbaru dari

Orochimaru-sama. Cake yang bisa membuat

kalian para pemuda-pemudi lebih

bersemangat dalam menjalani hari valentine

penuh dengan cinta ini" sebuah seruan

kencang dari pengeras suara yang mampu

menyaingi bisingnya suara orang-orang.

Membuat Naruto mempunyai pikiran gila

untuk melakukan hal ternekad baginya. Masa

bodo ah! Yang terpenting baginya si Teme itu

harus mengetahui perasaannya hari ini.

"Aku pinjam sebentar" dengan seenaknya

Naruto merebut microfon/? ditangan pelayan

bername tag-Kabuto itu.

"Hei!"

NGINGGGGG

Suara nyaring dari alat pengeras suara,

membuat pengunjung taman konoha yang

berada tepat didekat Soundsistem/? langsung

merasakan tuli sesaat. Tidak jarang dari

beberapa pengunjung disana yang menatap

nyalang Naruto. Namun bukan Naruto

namanya jika hanya dengan tatapan seperti

itu saja membuatnya gentar.

"SASUKE TEME PANTAT AYAM! AKU

PERINGATKAN PADAMU UNTUK BERHENTI

SIALAN!" teriak Naruto sewot, membuat

beberapa pengunjung disana yang

mendengarnya tertawa. Merasa lucu dengan

nama panggilan yang diberikan pemuda

blonde itu pada temannya. Berbeda dengan

pengunjung disana yang tertawa geli, Sasuke

yang hampir saja mencapai pintu keluar

taman. Tidak henti-hentinya mengumpati

tingkah konyol pemuda blonde itu. Ingin

bersikap tidak peduli. Sasuke langsung

menegang seketika disaat mendengar

penuturan lanjutan dari pemuda Namikaze

itu.

"ORANG YANG AKU CINTAI ITU KAMU! BUKAN

ORANG LAIN! SEJAK PERTEMUAN PERTAMA

KITA SEBULAN YANG LALU.. DITAMAN INI..

AKU SUDAH MENYUKAIMU. KAU INI BODOH

ATAU TIDAK PEKA HAH? AKU.. A-AKU

SELAMA INI SELALU DATANG MENEMUIMU

SETIAP HARI DAN MEMINTA UNTUK

DINYANYIKAN LAGU ITU KARENA AKU.. K-

KARENA AKU MENYUKAIMU PADA

PANDANGAN PERTAMA BODOH! SASUKE

TEME PANTAT AYAM AKU YAKIN KAU

MENDENGAR SUARAKU INI!" dengan nafas

terengah-engah, Naruto menatap lurus manik

onyx didepan sana yang balik menatapnya.

Wajahnya langsung merona malu ketika sadar

dirinya sukses membuat seluruh orang

ditaman itu menatap dirinya.

GYAAAA!

ASTAGA!

A-apa yang aku lakukan?

Pikir Naruto baru sadar dengan tingkah

konyolnya. Seketika Naruto langsung

menutupi wajah memerahnya dengan kedua

tangannya.

"Waw, itu pengungkapan cinta yang

menakjupkan, bro!" gumam Kabuto, berdecak

kagum.

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Kiba yang kebetulan memang sedang ada

disana dan mendengar pengungkapan cinta

sahabat idiotnya. Reflek langsung bertepuk

tangan. Diikuti semua pengunjung disana.

Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang bersuit-suit-ri

a, merasa kagum dengan tingkah berani

pemuda blonde itu.

"CARAMU BOLEH JUGA, BLONDE!" teriak salah

pemuda diiringi suitan semangat.

"Ck, si idiot itu" gumam Sasuke emosi.

Dengan langkah cepat Sasuke berjalan

menghampiri pemuda blonde yang masih

anteng berdiri diatas podium promosian cake

milik chef ular.

"S-sasuke" gumam Naruto menunduk takut

dan malu disaat bersamaan. Aduh, dilihat dari

wajahnya sepertinya pemuda raven itu marah

besar padanya. Bagaimana ini? ringis Naruto

ingin berlari kencang meninggalkan

kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya.

" A-i-ini.."

GREP

Baru saja Naruto hendak putar balik dan

kabur, kerah baju mantelnya sudah dicekal

terlebih dahulu oleh Kabuto dan menarik sang

blonde untuk mendekati sosok raven yang

berjalan menghampirinya.

"Lebih baik kau urus terlebih dahulu

masalahmu itu, nak" katanya menyebalkan,

membuat Naruto meringis ngeri

membayangkan seberapa marahnya Sasuke

pada dirinya karena sudah membuatnya malu.

"Dobe" desis Sasuke sangat rendah. Dan

sesampai dihadapan sang blonde, tanpa

perduli semua pasang mata tengah

memperhatikannya. Sasuke pun mengangkat

tangannya, membuat Naruto secara reflek

memejamkan matanya. Takut.

GREP

"Baka" gumam Sasuke didekat telinga Naruto

yang tengah berada didalam pelukannya.

"Harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu

bukan kau" lanjutnya mempererat pelukannya

pada tubuh yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya

itu.

Hening

Suasana sekitar langsung hening seketika

melihat dua orang pemuda tengah berpelukan

mesra. Namun itu hanya sesaat sampai

akhirnya salah satu dari mereka bertepuk

tangan heboh diikuti yang lainnya. Merasa

senang karena mereka baru saja menyaksikan

sepasang manusia yang baru jadian secara

live.

"Selamat blonde!" teriak pemuda tadi,

bertepuk tangan heboh.

"Wah~ kalian serasi sekali yah" komentar

salah satu gadis yang sibuk mengambil

gambar kedua pemuda didepannya, semangat.

"A-uhm.. S-sasuke.." bisik Naruto

menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang

sang raven.

"Kau sukses membuatku malu dan terlihat

seperti pria pecundang. Kau tahu?" dengus

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, lalu

ditangkupnya wajah memerah itu

menggunakan kedua tangannya.

CHUP!

Dikecupnya lembut sepasang bibir cherry itu

penuh kasih. Lalu dikecupnya juga kening

Naruto lama, "Kau tahu sejak pertama

bertemu denganmu pun aku sudah jatuh hati

padamu, Dobe. Kupikir kau benar-benar akan

menyatakan perasaanmu pada orang lain.

Makanya tadi aku begitu marah dan merasa

putus asa, ketika tanpa sengaja mendengar

percakapan antara kamu dengan sahabat

puppy mu tadi pagi" ucapnya pelan, menatap

intens manik shappire indah didepannya, "I

love you, dobe. Happy valentine day"

lanjutnya sebelum menyatukan kedua belah

bibir mereka. Menyampaikan hasrat kasih

sayangnya pada sang blonde.

"UWOOOOO" pekik para gadis heboh, menutup

mulut mereka tidak percaya. OMG! Pasangan

didepan mata mereka sungguh romantis.

Sepertinya menjadikan pasangan yaoi

didepannya sebagai OTP mereka, akan

menjadi fanbase paling besar di jepang. Yeah,

hidup SasuNaru!

"Sudah kutentukan mulai sekarang akan

menjadi fojushi! Hei kalian berdua,

beritahukan kami nama kalian!"

"Kyaa, aku juga menyetujuimu Ino! Aku pun

akan menjadikan mereka sebagai OTP

kesayanganku!

"Selamat untuk kalian!"

"A-a-etto.." Naruto menunduk malu, seraya

mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke yang tengah

menggenggamnya. Astaga! Naruto sama

sekali tidak menyangka akan memiliki fans

dadakan seperti ini.

"Maaf ya nona-nona. Tapi kami tidak ada

waktu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan

kalian" setelah mengatakan itu, dengan cepat

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto untuk menjauhi

area taman serta menghindari ratusan wanita

yang haus akan info dari mereka.

"T-teme" gumam Naruto mengikuti Sasuke

yang tengah berlari menjauhi taman.

"Sttt, diamlah. Malam ini kita akan habiskan

malam valentine ini dengan merayakannya.

Kau siap kan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke

mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sukses

mengundang semburat merah dipipi chubby

sang blonde.

"Baka" umpat Naruto sebal, walau begitu bibir

tipisnya mengukir senyuman senang yang

terukir cantik disana.

"Kyaaa pemuda itu membawa lari uke unyu

kita"

"Ya sudah ayo kita kejar!"

Kiba yang menyaksikan sahabat blondenya

tengah dibawa lari oleh Sasuke, hanya tertawa

geli. "Astaga, dasar si Naruto itu" gumamnya,

menghapus titik air matanya yang keluar. Efek

terlalu geli melihat tingkah konyol

sahabatnya.

"Senang ya melihat sahabatmu serta pacar

barunya tengah dikejar ratusan fans

menyeramkan seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru,

berdiri disamping Kiba yang langsung

menghentikan acara tawanya.

SREKK SREKK

Diacaknya penuh kasih rambut cokelat kekasih

puppynya itu, "Ayo lebih baik kita pun

merayakan hari jadian kita" lanjutnya,

menggenggam erat tangan Kiba.

"U-um" angguk Kiba, menunduk malu.

Berjalan santai mengikuti sang pacar yang

entah membawanya kemana.

Terima kasih Tuhan engkau sudah menjawab

semua do'a kami. batin Naruto dan Kiba

bersamaan.

.

.

.

_ EnD _

Gyahahaha

Horayyyy sukses besarrrr

Happy Valentine day buat kalian semua *civok

satu2

anoo, apa ff ini udah bisa membuat kalian

sedikit ber'kyaa-ria'?

oke deh, jangan lupa riviewnya ya!


End file.
